the mystery of the ink machine (up for addoption)
by Mr Strangerman98
Summary: (This story is up for addoption! PM me if you’r interested) Scooby, shaggy and scrappy have been asked by henry to check out the old studio he used to work for because his old friend, who he hasn't spoken to in 30 years, has sent him a letter saying there was something he wanted to show him. But what Scooby and friends don't realise is what it really going on at the studio...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is an Idea I have had for quite some time. There will be some slight changes to the games events but not much. As only chapter 1 and 2 are out the story will take a while to finish. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"like are we sure we are at the right place?" Shaggy asked his two canine companions.

"well that guy said that the place would look run-down, and he gave us very precise directions," scrappy doo replied.

"rikes! It looks haunted," Scooby yelped.

"if it is then we will give those ghouls a good old thrashing!" Scrappy said, going into a boxer-like stance.

"look, like that henry guy just wanted us to check the place out for him, if there was anything odd he would have said so," Shaggy told them.

"right, suspect one: henry er… what was his last name?"

"uh… I dunno, I forgot," Scooby said, honestly.

"like it was Johnson, or like something like that," Shaggy guessed.

"well we might as well check the studio out!" scrappy exclaimed. The trio walked up to the main entrance to the sillyvission studio. Apparently, the studios main character was so popular he once rivalled mickey mouse. The door opened with a loud shrike.

"rikes, that is a noisy door!" Scooby said. Inside was an open area, there were posters advertising the episodes from the cartoon series. There was a projector, a cut out of the main character, bendy the dancing demon, and other things scattered around too.

"like I think we should split up, see what else is around here," Shaggy suggested. Scooby and shaggy turned left whilst scrappy headed down the right-hallway.

"hey, like it is an old animators desk!" Shaggy pointed out as they came saw a old desk at the end of the corridor.

"a ranimators resk? Scooby asked.

"yeah, like they would draw the pictures and put them all together with audio and stuff to like make cartoons," Shaggy told him.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" scrappy called out to them. Shaggy and Scooby went down the way scrappy went, unaware that they had just passed a wall with the words "dreams come true" written in inky writing. They went into the room scrappy was in, and infront of them was a HUGE machine.

"like, what is that?" Shaggy asked.

"according to the sign above the doorway, this is the ink machine," scrappy said. "I wander how you turn it on?"

"like what does it matter, there only seems to be one way from here, perhaps we should explore some more," Shaggy suggested.

The trio continued exploring, it looked like a normal animators studio yet, there was something off…

"there doesn't look like there is much else here, lets like, check out that other way," Shaggy said as they went out the breaker room.

"we should check that last room over there first," scrappy said. They opened the door and all screamed! Infront of them was a toon like character, laying on an table, a hole in it's stomach region which appered to connect up to an ink pipe.

"rikes! What is rat!?" Scooby yelped.

"like I don't know Scooby! But I say we get out of here before he wakes up!" Shaggy exclaimed. Both Scooby and shaggy ran out the room, both screaming in terror.

"GUYS!" scrappy called out to them, but they were already out of ear shot.

"ummm… what were you?" scrappy asked himself before going closer to the lifeless creature. Scrappy looked at the right-hand side of the room when he saw a message on the wall. It was in ink and read: who's laughing now?

"defiantly not him," scrappy said. "hold on, that looks like one of the characters from those cartoons!" scrappy exclaimed. He looked around some more before he found a poster depicting a wolf like creature holding what looked like some sort of whistle. "boris eh? Wow I wander what happened here, I should probably find uncle Scooby and shaggy," scrappy said to himself before dashing out of the backroom. He looked around and found them cowering under a animator desk.

"guys, it isn't going to hurt us, it isn't even alive!" he told them.

"phew," shaggy breathed a sigh of relief as they came out of the desk. As they got up Scooby accidentally knocked over a tape-recorder.

"like Scooby be more careful!" shaggy exclaimed.

"shush! I hear something from it" scrappy said. They put it on the desk and listened to what the tape was saying.

"at this point, I don't get what joey's plan is for this company. The animations aren't being completed on time anymore and I don't see why we need this, machine! It is noisy and messy and who need that much ink anyway? Also, get this, joey had us donate something from our workstation, we put them on these little pedestals in the breaker room to help appease the gods, joey says, keep things going. I think he has lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, one more of those ink pipes burst, I AM OUT OF HERE!"

The three stared at the tape player, unsure of what to do or say next. Scooby broke the silence by saying: "what was rat?"

"like I don't know, but it sounds like even the people who worked here didn't like this place!" shaggy responded.

"come shaggy and uncle Scooby, I think I saw something up ahead," scrappy said. They all then proceeded down the hallway. They were almost at the end when all of a sudden, a bendy cut-out peeked around the corner, before it then went back the way.

"like, hello! Who, who's there?" shaggy asked. Nothing happened. They then turned the corner.

"sorry if we are intruding, but have you seen-" scrappy didn't continue as to the group's surprise, there was no one there.

"like hold on! If that cut out just moved," shaggy then pointed at the bendy cut-out before he continued. "like, who moved it!?"

"maybe it was a ghost!" Scooby panicked.

"if it was a ghost uncle Scooby, then why hasn't it shown itself then?" scrappy asked him.

"like, if only Fred and the others were here." Shaggy complained to himself. The trio looked around the room, there wasn't much, just some chairs, a projector and some tables and machinery.

"hey guys! I think I found a switch!" scrappy exclaimed excitedly. Scrappy pulled it down and activated it.

"what does it do? Scooby asked scrappy.

"it says ink flow" scrappy said. "hold on, the switch in that room said low ink pressure, maybe the ink machine is on now!" scrappy exclaimed.

"like, why would we want to switch it on!?"

"I dunno, I just want to see what it does!" scrappy answered.

The group then went back the way they came, Scooby looked suspiciously at the cut-out that had moved earlier.

"scoob, what is the worse that could happen, it is just paper," shaggy told him.

"we could get a paper rut!" Scooby answered.

"but other than that?"

"ri suppose"

They were about to enter the ink machine room when they noticed something odd.

"er… like who bored the room up?!" shaggy asked aloud.

They got closer when suddenly a giant ink creature appeared behind the wooden planks and tried to grab Scooby.

"like ZONIKS!" shaggy screamed in terror as they ran away from the monster. The ink pipes around them burst open and showered ink all over them as the creature slithered in the ink after them.

"like I see the exit! Hurry- shaggy started before the floor beneath them gave way. They all screamed for a short time before landing on a wooden floor.

"like what-the-what was that!" shaggy exclaimed.

"rit was a rink ronster!" Scooby exclaimed.

"the exit is blocked, we have to find another way out!" scrappy reported.

"like, the only way is down!" shaggy said.

"well we haven't a moment to lose!" scrappy said as he went down the stairs. They slowly descended deeper and deeper into the studio. However, after a while their path was blocked by some floor boards that had collapsed.

"like now what?" shaggy asked himself.

"guys, look!" scrappy exclaimed as he pointed at the wall. There was a inky message on the wall: the creators lied to us"

"what could rit mean?" Scooby pondered.

"and look over here!" scrappy told them.

"an axe!" shaggy exclaimed. Ha grabbed the axe and then chopped the wooden planks, allowing them to proceed forward. They came to a door locked by some planks. Shaggy swung the axe and the planks fell to the floor like flies. They entered the room and all gasped.

"like what have we gotten ourselves into!?" shaggy exclaimed….

To be continued….

In the next chapter!

Coming soon!

Follow to be notified when chapter two comes out! (hopefully within the next few weeks!)

See you then!


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Sorry this has taken so long, I have been busy lately and haven't had a lot of time to work on this. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

"like what have we gotten ourselves into!?" shaggy exclaimed. In front of them was several coffins, lit candles and on the floor, was a pentagram.

"who could have done this?" scrappy wandered out loud.

"like it doesn't matter, what matters is like, getting out of here!" shaggy replied.

"there another roor!" Scooby pointed out. They proceeded through the door and down the stairs.

"utility shaft nine," scrappy quietly whispered to himself. In the large room was some cupboards, a message on the wall stating: he will set us free," and…

"BACON SOUP?" they all said.

"like, it's better than nothing! All this running has given me an appetite!" shaggy exclaimed. Shaggy and Scooby then grabbed all the nearby "bendy bacon soup" and gulped them all down.

"guys, now is not the time to be hungry!" scrappy protested.

"well like, there isn't much left," shaggy said. Scooby looked around for more "bendy bacon soup" but instead found a tape player.

"ruys! rook!" Scooby said excitedly. He pointed to the tape player.

"awesome uncle Scooby! Let's see what it says!" scrappy said. Shaggy touched the play button.

"he appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my saviour, I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final, loving embrace. But… love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" the tape stopped there.

"like-" shaggy began however he was cut off by a strange voice. It seemed to be coming from… everywhere.

"I said, can I get an amen?"

"l-like not from us!" shaggy fearfully said before he and Scooby screamed in terror and ran further into the workshop. Scrappy ran after them but all three stopped suddenly. The corridor in front of them was flooded by ink, but it wasn't too bad.

"Scooby, could you like, carry scrappy? Like I think it is too deep for him," shaggy asked Scooby.

Scooby picked scrappy up and put him on his back. He and shaggy then proceeded through the corridor. They were almost there when an inky figure passed by at the end of the corridor.

"hey! Excuse me! Could you maybe help us?" scrappy shouted at it. It seemed to take no notice as it continued onwards. The trio got out of the corridor and were shocked to find that it had seemingly vanished!

"like, where did it go?" shaggy asked out loud. All that was in front of them was a pentagram on the wall, half covered by a bendy cut-out. They proceeded further inwards and stumbled into the music department. There were a few bendy posters, some spilt ink and several doorways leading to the main recording area, the two booths upstairs, another passageway and some stairs going further in.

"like where do we go?" shaggy asked. "I mean there doesn't appear to be any other exits"

"these stairs seem to lead somewhere, but they are flooded!" scrappy said. They all looked at each other and all wandered the same thing: were they going to die here?

"rook! rook!" Scooby said. "there a pump!" Scooby was right, there was a pump in the wall. It read: "caution! ink pump,"

"there must be a way to activate it!" scrappy said. The gang had a look around the entire department. They found recording tapes, bendy cut-outs but not an ink pump. They were about to give up when they found the music department offices. The main one appeared to have a ink pump in it. They went inside and looked around.

"wow, look at all this!" scrappy said. "there is a lot of music sheets in here!"

Shaggy picked one up.

"the lighter side of hell? Like, what kind of a name is that?" shaggy pondered.

"rook! a radio!" Scooby pointed out. He pressed the play button and a familiar tune came on.

"hey! Like isn't that Will ryan's _build our machine_ song?" shaggy said. "like that is one cool song!"

"rets pull the switch and ret out of rere," Scooby said. Shaggy pulled down the switch.

"like, let's go!" he said. They started heading back to the door, however as shaggy went into the main area, the mechanical door behind him shut!

"waggy! Are you all right?" Scooby asked through the doors.

"like im-" shaggy began but then a loud banging noise was heard before a chilling voice said: "sheep sheep sheep, rest your head, it's time for bed,"

"shaggy! Who's out there!?" scrappy asked.

"no one you need to worry you head about mut, I have no need for you, however your human companion… he will be my path to freedom," the voice continued. "although I must admit I am kind of honoured you came down here to visit me,"

"rwho are you?" Scooby asked whilst shaking nervously. But he was too late, heavy footsteps were heard going towards the exit.

"take care of the dogs," the voice said. The next instant inky creatures erupted from the ink puddles around the dogs.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Scooby yelled in terror. Scrappy and Scooby were cornered against the door.

"i-it was nice knowing you u-uncle Scooby," scrappy said.

"rit ras rice knowing you too," Scooby said.

However, just as the searchers were about to get them Scooby saw an axe next to him. Scrappy saw it too.

"it's worth a try," scrappy said.

Scooby then picked up the axe and let out a battle cry. He then started swinging the axe wildly at the searchers. Every time the axe hit them, they would turn back into what they originally were: puddles of ink. Scooby and scrappy let out a sigh of relief.

"Row re rescue waggy," Scooby said. There was only one problem. The door was still blocked…

To be continued….

In the next chapter!

Coming soon!

Follow to be notified when chapter three comes out!

See you then!


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Some people have been saying I haven't been keeping exactly to the batim story, but honestly, this is a fanfiction, and with three characters instead of one, I can't keep everything exact, so Just as a warning to some people, there will be changes, but I will try to keep them minimal. Anyway, here is the rest of chapter 2!**

"oh no, we need to get out of here!" scrappy said.

"re reed to find a way to help waggy!" Scooby said. The two dogs looked in the rooms around them. There wasn't much, just some bins, a few workstations and a blocked off way to the infirmary. They did however find a tape player that they hadn't previously seen.

"so, I get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I CAN FIND MY STUPID KEYS! It's like they disappeared into thin air or something!

All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week.

"I just hope nobody tells Sammy, because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm out of here!" the tapes stopped playing.

"hey! If we find those keys maybe we can find a way to unlock a door and find a way out of here!" scrappy suggested.

"come on rets rook in those cans," Scooby said. They looked around the small area and eventually found the keys. There was a lock near the metal door. Scooby put the keys in and turned the keys. The door slowly began rising, making a huge whirring noise. The two dogs then got out.

"hey! rook!" Scooby said, pointing toward an inky trail.

"it is leading down toward the flooded stairs," scrappy said. The two dogs went over and were shocked to see the stairs weren't flooded any more.

"waggy! Waggy!" Scooby called out. There was no reply.

"come on uncle Scooby, let's see where that guy was heading." Scrappy said as they started heading down the stairs. The door at the bottom was slightly open.

"strange, wasn't this stairwell flooded before?" scrappy wandered to himself. The two dogs peeked through the door and saw shaggy tied up on a ritual circle, awake and unharmed. Shaggy saw then and was about to speak when someone, or something entered the room. The strange man was wearing a bendy mask and appeared to be covered in ink.

"quiet now, my little sheep, the time of sacrifice is a t hand," he said. Shaggy looked up at his captor, terror clearly visible on his face.

"we need to free shaggy and get out of here," scrappy whispered to Scooby.

"look he reaving," Scooby whispered back. The strange inky man then proceed out of the door he came from. Scooby and scrappy were about to go and free shaggy when a voice spoke from some speakers through the room.

"sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed, in the morning may you wake, or may you be dead, "the voice began.

"re reed to hurry!" Scooby said, he then ran out of the door to were shaggy was.

"like Scooby! Boy am I glad to see you!" shaggy said. The voice then continued.

"come take this sheep as sacrifice my savoir! I summon you ink demon! Take this sheep as an offering!"

Suddenly a roaring noise was heard behind the door the ink man walked through. Sounds of a scuffle followed.

"no! stay back! I have given you an offering! I am you prophet!"

A loud human scream followed by an inhuman roar were heard as ink slowly flowed through the door.

"yikes! We need to get out of here! Before that ink demon comes for, like, us!" shaggy said. Scooby then bit through the ropes and shaggy picked up Scooby and scrappy and started running down the hallway in front of them.

"waggy! The exit was the other way!" Scooby said.

"that was where we came from, I think this is the only way to go now," scrappy replied. There were two ways they could go from then. Straight ahead or taking the left turn.

"like, hold on! I think I hear gears from in front of us," shaggy said.

"there must be some sort of machinery," scrappy said.

"maybe rits another ink machine," Scooby said. They all proceeded across the ink lake leading to the door. There were about half way when suddenly ink bendy rose out of the ink and started running after the.

"like run!" shaggy yelled. Everyone ran the opposite way but then found to their horror that the hallway was blocked by fallen planks. Ink bendy roared behind them and the trio then took the left turn. They went through the opened door and slammed it shut. Scooby and shaggy then proceded to grab everything in the room to form a barricade in front of the door. Plushies, wooden planks, bacon soup cans and all sorts of things were put to good use by blocking the door. Ink bendy growled in frustration before leaving.

"like, I think he's gone," shaggy said. The trio then proceeded forward however a bacon soup can rolled forward. They weren't alone.

"like hello? Is like someone there?" shaggy asked. Footsteps followed as a humanoid -wolf figure revelled itself. Shaggy and Scooby stared at the cartoon in front of them. However, it was scrappy who made the connection.

"boris?"

To be continued… in the next chapter!

Sorry for not finishing this off in "chapter 2" I was a little lazy and tired. But I hope you liked this!

See you in chapter 3! 😊


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**Chapter 3 is out! Whoo! Anyway, for those of you who have played/watched batim chapter 3 you will know that it is HUGE! So, I am going to make multiple chapters of it. Not only will this make it easier for me to write this, but it will mean that you will have multiple chapters to read before chapter 4 of the game! As a side note, I should have made chapter 2 in one chapter, and I apologise for that. This will continue of directly from the end of chapter 2. And for people who don't know, this will be slightly different to the game**

"speaking"

" _thinking"_

(author notes)

 **Enough waiting, here we go!**

Chapter 3 part one: Boris's Safehouse

"Boris?" Scrappy asked. The cartoon wolf nodded at the trio. "but, aren't you like, dead?" Shaggy asked. Boris looked at Shaggy and shook his head. "can you ralk?" Scooby asked. Again, Boris shook his head, showing that he was mute. Before any more questions could be asked a loud banging, noise emitted from the door the trio had just come through. The ink demon was back. Boris quickly indicated for them to follow him into the elevator ahead. "like I don't mind where we are going, anywhere away from Bendy is good!" Shaggy said as they entered the elevator.

They ran into the elevator and Boris quickly pushed some buttons. The elevator then proceeded down, deeper into the studio. After a while the elevator stopped. The door opened and they all exited the elevator. "where to now Boris?" Scrappy asked. Boris walked up ahead and indicated them to follow. They walked through the studio, with the occasional floorboard creak now and then. At one point though, the way ahead became pitch black. "like, if I know anything it is that you don't go into dark places when like, monsters are around!" Shaggy said.

"there must be a torch or something nearby!" Scrappy said. Scooby and Shaggy, along with Scrappy searched the surrounding areas. After a few minutes a torch, along with a lot of bacon soup, was found.

"like Boris, could you have the torch and show us the way? Like you sure seem to know your way around this place," Shaggy asked the cartoon. Boris nodded and took the torch and proceeded into the darkness, followed by the trio. They slowly proceeded through a maze of twisting and turning machinery. The floor was flooded with ink, but not too badly. After a good thirty minutes or so, they eventually were in a small corridor. Boris gave the torch to Shaggy, who gladly accepted it, and then walked down the hallway. Up ahead there was a left turn, beside the turn was what appeared to be some sort of wardrobe, with the inscription "little miracles station" with an inky halo above it. There then was a door with a leader next to it. Boris took a lever out of his pocket and put it into a switch. The door opened and Boris showed the trio in to his Safehouse. He then took the lever and closed the door before putting the lever back into his back pocket.

"wow, this is certainly some place Boris," Scrappy said. Boris nodded and then sat down near the table at the side of the room. He reached out for a gramophone and switched it on. The trio looked around the place.

It was a decent place. It had a toilet and bedroom, as well as a small kitchen-living room-like place. "like thanks for bringing us here Boris, but like I think we should, like get out of this place," Shaggy asked to the toon. Boris looked at shaggy, he then pointed at the pot near him, then he pointed into his mouth. It had been a while since they had all eaten. "Scoob, Scrappy, do you have any of those bacon soup cans left?" Shaggy asked.

"I saw some soup when looking around the safe house," Scrappy said. Scooby then came back with four bacon soup cans. A few minutes later and the smell of bacon soup had engulfed the safe house. Boris and Scooby, as well as Scrappy, were looking at Shaggy, holding the soup in a large pan. "ok, you hungry dogs," Shaggy said. "Voici la soupe!" Shaggy said in a terrible French accent. "rhere rhere!" Scooby begged.

A little later everyone had finished their soup. Scooby had once tried to take Shaggy's soup (because Scooby had finished first) but Boris had stopped him. Eventually Boris took out the lever and gave it to Shaggy. "like thanks Boris," Shaggy said.

"hey, Boris, how about you can with us?" Scrappy suggested. Boris though about the offer, eventually standing up and walking towards the door. He then turned to Shaggy and the gang and nodded.

"come on, like let's get out of here," Shaggy said to everyone else in the room. All of them left the safehouse and headed deeper into the studio, hopeful that it was going to be over soon.

After a while the came to a dead end. "I didn't see any other way to," Scrappy said. "like Boris, do you know any other way?" Shaggy asked. Boris pointed towards the nearby vent duct. He then pulled up the cover and signalled to Shaggy he needed the torch. Shaggy gave him the torch and was about to follow when Boris put his hand up. "like, you want us to wait?" Shaggy asked. Boris nodded and the crawled into the vent. A few moments later and the door in front of the trio had opened up. "thanks Boris! Shaggy said, expecting the toon to be on the other side. Boris wasn't there. "Boris?" Scrappy asked. "Rhere is he?" Scooby asked." Maybe there isn't another vent nearby," Scrappy suggested.

"let's go, the sooner we find Boris the better," Scrappy said, he then dashed up the corridor. "Scrappy! Rait up!" Scooby called before dashing after him. "Like, come on guys!" Shaggy said before running to catch up. When Shaggy finally caught up he noticed that the two dogs were staring at something. "like, what is it…" Shaggy began.

They were in a giant room, with plush toys everywhere: Bendy, Boris even Alice Angle plushies were scattered around, each plush in varying sizes. But that wasn't it, it was the fact that it looked like the reception room of a toy factory, not something you would find in a normal cartoon studio. "ris place ris big," Scooby commented. "I wander how they could fit this place under the studio," Scrappy said. "Jeez, like, these guys sure had a big budget," Shaggy commented. There was a staircase up ahead, so the trio took them and ended up in a toy making machine room (I don't know what to call it). There was a door leading somewhere and there was a small area where a plate of ink and a tape recorder was. "Shall we?" Scrappy asked. Scooby pressed the play button:

 _Voice of Shawn Flynn_

" _I don't be seeing what the big deal is. So, what if I painted some of those bendy dolls with a crooked smile?_

 _That's sure no reason for Mr Drew to be flying of the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful he could be telling me what I'm to be doing with this warehouse full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be sellin!_

 _Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all._

With that the recording ended.

"wow, like that Joey guy sounds like a real jerk," Shaggy said. The trio then when the only way they could, through the door. The room they entered was full of Alice Angel merchandise. Plushies, posters and a few cardboard cut outs of Alice Angel were everywhere.

"this must have been a storage room," Scrappy guessed. They looked around but suddenly the lights when out. Scooby and Shaggy yelped and scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms. Scrappy looked around startled and then grabbed hold of Shaggy's leg. A few TV monitors switched on, Alice Angel's cartoon face showing up. Alice Angel sighed, then giggled innocently and began to sing:

" _I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing._

 _I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love..._

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town._

 _Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall..._

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish,_

As she sang a light illuminated the blocked of room in front of them,

 _and boy, can this girl sing._

 _This gal can grant your every wish..._

Before the song finished the tv's switched of and in the blocked off room a horribly deformed version of Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!" she screamed. Shaggy and Scooby screamed in terror and Scrappy held on to Shaggy's leg even tighter. Alice slammed her fists into the glass as the lights went out. She laughed evilly and then there was silence…

"I can see you all there," Alice said, malice in her words.

"new flies in my endless web… come along now, let's see if you are worth to walk with angels."

The lights finally went back on, and the trio relaxed a little when they realised that Alice had gone. "rhat ras rat?" Scooby asked

"like, I don't know," Shaggy admitted.

"look, the way a head isn't blocked anymore," Scrappy said. The trio then wandered through the passage way, hoping that everything was going to be ok.

 _How wrong they were…_

 **WOW! This is probably the longest chapter I have done.**

 **Yes, it is only the first part of chapter 3, but it has been a month since release and I don't want people to think I'm not working on this. Next chapter Scooby and the gang will have to deal with… the fetch quests. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **Any way I'm hoping your enjoying this and I will post part 2 as soon as it is ready.**

 **See you…**

 **In the next chapter! :)**


	5. Why i havent updated this story

Hello! It's been awhile.

First of all I want to say sorry for not making this earlier.

I don't want to work on this anymore, not because I hate the story or anything (this is one of my best stories) but because of life. I don't have time to work on these anymore, heck, I don't even log into this website much anymore. I won't be continuing this story.

But that didn't mean anyone else can adopt it! If your interested in continuing this story, PM me and we can sort things out!

And if you like my other FanFics, I do plan to do the occasional one shot now and then! I have many ideas I want to write, I just don't have the time.

Once again, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.

Thanks for enjoying this FanFiction! :)


End file.
